Sleepwalker
by The Serpent Guardian
Summary: 1x2 Complete, AU songfic, that's more surreal than should be possible. Semi-deathfic. Duo has lost the three most important people in his life, Solo and his parents. How is he to cope? There is someone always there for him, even if it's only in his dreams


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Wing.

**Pairing: **1x2

**Warnings: **Slash, look above. Character death, minor character deaths. Mentions of sex. Supernatural stuff. Dreams that are real.

**Rating:** R. If only for the deaths, otherwise it'd be PG13.

**A/N:** Songfic. I don't think I've ever done one of those... Also this is my first completed fic, and is a one shot. (probably why it's the first one completed...) The song is called Sleepwalker by Nightwish off their cd Wishmaster. But it isn't actually _on_ the cd. My friend has the cd and she burned me a copy. So I went and looked up, and printed out, all the lyrics. The song isn't even on her original version...

(translated "street tongue") the "street tongue" is my view of it, but may not be real -shrugs- i just took out all the "hard" sounds

(-)(-)(-) scene and/or time change

**Sleepwalker by The Serpent Guardian**

Close your eyes

Feel the ocean where passion lies

Silently the senses

Abandon all defenses

Hidden behind some crates crouched upon blankets that were little better then rags, in an abandoned building on the edge of a major city, were two small children. One child, whose waist length ragged hair, that when clean was a shining golden brown, was shivering weakly. Earlier that night the shivers had been violent, but now the child had not the strength. The other child was clutching his hand, tears glittering in his large violet eyes.

"Please, you can't di-" he chocked on the word, "Ye jus' canna!" Cried the young boy with warm chestnut hair, held back in a braid.

("Please, you can't di-" he chocked on the word, "You just can't!" Cried the young boy with warm chestnut hair, held back in a braid.)

The dying boy looked up at the other and grinned weakly, "Ye canna s'op death, e'en ye. Ima dyin', nohin' 'or i'." A rasping cough shook the entire boy's body. "Reme'er? Meh's a'ways dyin'. Bu' ye's Duo. Ye li'e 'or bo' a'us. Death dunna die. Ye li'ed."

(The dying boy looked up at the other and grinned weakly, "You can't stop death, even you. I'm dying, nothing for it." A rasping cough shook the entire boy's body. "Remember? I was always dying. But you're Duo. You live for both of us. Death doesn't die. You lived.")

"Nah, Death canna die. He ne'er has, ne'er will. An' neither will meh." The boy said softly, his speech slipping back into the street tongue he had known since birth.

("No, Death can't die. He never has, and never will. And neither will I." The boy said softly, his speech slipping back into the street tongue he had known since birth.)

"Li'e 'or meh. Solo 'or Duo. Reme'er tha. A'ways." The boy, Solo, struggled to sit up. When he had succeeded, he clutched Duo's hands. "Gi'a meh res'. An' _li'e_."

("Live for me. Solo for Duo. Remember that. Always." The boy, Solo, struggled to sit up. When he had succeeded, he clutched Duo's hands. "Give me rest. And _live_.")

Duo muffled a cry of misery, taking Solo's hands in one of his smaller ones, he raised his other.

"Death is all around us. He is in all things, only His will allows Life to continue. Now He calls one of His Children home.

"Death has entered your Body." Here he touched Solo's throat with his raised hand.

"Death is in your Mind." Now his forehead.

"May Death enter your Heart." Over his chest.

"Return to His arms. So shall your Soul spread its wings and fly. To Death you have always belonged, to Death you will always belong. Lie in His arms." As he spoke the child's voice had grown in volume and in pitch. So that as he spoke the last words, his voice was deep and rich and contained in it the sound of Creation and the sound of Destruction.

A vivid amethyst glow surrounded Duo and spread to completely cover Solo. As he moved his hand, the places he touched had begun to glow. Slowly, Solo's amber eyes lost what little light was left and the violet took over. His pupils gone, his eyes were now a solid violet. Those eyes were the last thing to fade.

Duo collapsed upon the blankets, the glow dissipated. The gathered tears now streamed down his face as he cried himself to sleep. He didn't care that his now adopted parents would be frantic. He had just lost the person that meant the most to him. Lost him when he had come to tell him that Mr. and Mrs. Maxwell would also adopt Solo too.

A place between sleep and awake

End of innocence, unending masquerade

That's where I'll wait for you

Duo opened his eyes to find himself somewhere else. As he got to his knees, he looked around. He wasn't in the building anymore, where Solo died...Solo...The tears began to fall again. Duo was angry at himself; he shouldn't be letting this effect him! This was weakness! It was just one death! He had seen others' deaths. Killed others. But Solo was different...

The child who was not a child's head snapped up and looked around. Somewhere, in this place was another. Through the mists, for that's what the place looked like: unending mists, like standing in a cloud, a man came. The mists parted for him easily, but clung to him like a last caress from a parting lover.

The man seemed tall, so very tall. He had thick chocolate brown hair that fell in lazy spikes to his waist. Eyes of the deepest midnight blue flashed from underneath spiky bangs. His features were sharp, angular lines. He was slender, but Duo could clearly see the lean muscles on his body. Around his waist were draped a multitude of gauzy lengths of material, all in various shades of blue. These were his only clothing. He also wore a silver mask. Made of storm clouds, they swirled around his eyes, over his nose and down cheeks. Leaving only his eyes and mouth bare.

As he walked closer, Duo watched the gauze flow around him, parting to reveal glimpses of bronze skin and two bands of thin gold around his upper thighs and something else. Was that...? Yes, it was! A long tail flicked gracefully behind him. The tail was a dark blue to match his eyes, its existence, though, brought Duo's attention to the stranger's back.

Forming from the mists surrounding them, were wings. They were huge! They extended from the man's shoulder blades and stretched to above his head for about a foot, and nearly touched the ground. They were the traditional bat-like wings of a dragon, except Duo couldn't think of them as a dragon's wings, especially since where the webbing should have been were feathers so deep a black they shimmered blue.

The man stopped a few feet from Duo and kneeled. He spread his arms. Encircling each wrist was a ring of storm clouds; the rain that fall from the clouds was red and seemed to be falling _up_ his arms to his elbows. There were matching cloud rings on his ankles the rain falling once again _up _his knees. And on his upper arms were two thin bands of gold.

Tears momentarily forgotten, Duo stared. This man seemed like he had just stepped out of a fairy tale. He was a strange mix of demon and angel. The man opened his mouth and out came a voice as deep as thunder, but gentle as the first drops of rain in spring. With this voice he spoke, "Come to me Duo, Child of Shadow."

Hold me near you

So close I sear you

Seeing, believing

Dreaming, deceiving

Duo looked startled, but then the offered comfort made him remember. He ran into the man's arms, clutching at his chest. The man's wings curved around them, sheltering, protecting. He was so warm, it almost burned, and then it did burn. Chocking back a scream, Duo pulled away. Which wasn't far, as the man refused to let him go.

Loosening his hold slightly, the man brushed his fingers against Duo's cheeks. Using the gathered tears he began to paint a pattern around the young boy's wrists. His touch burned him, but oh how the tears seared his flesh! Looking down at the thin rings of tangled fire, black fire, the child was mystified.

He raised his head and opened his mouth to question this, when he caught sight of the man's throat. A ring of tangled black fire now circled his neck. And Duo was sure it hadn't been there before. "Who are you?"

A place between sleep and awake

End of innocence, unending masquerade

That's where I'll wait for you

Not answering, the man pulled some of the surrounding mist into a ball. As he did so, the sliver mist turned into a gold smoke. He lifted the gathered substance to the child's face and molded it into a mask. The mask left most of his lower face uncovered. Starting a little below his cheek bones were twin flames, one on each cheek. Tongues of fire twined around his eyes, across his nose and up into his hair.

"Shh," whispered the man, as he brushed back escaped locks of chestnut. "When ever you have need of me, find me here. Between reality and dreams, I'll wait for you." When the last words left his lips, the man begun to melt back into the mist, but his wings wrapped around the boy again.

(-)(-)(-)

Duo woke abruptly; he held back the tears that threatened to fall when he realized he lay upon the last place Solo had been. No body was left, the glow that had surrounded them both had left Duo, but taken Solo with it. Body, mind and heart.

Remembering what had startled him awake; Duo glanced down to his wrists and ankles, which still burned slightly. On each he found a thin band of silver, each metal band was unending, with no way to take them off. And Duo knew that underneath them, lay rings of black fire, they were all that was left of his dream. Proof against it having been only a dream, when he discovered the light weight mask gone.

He smiled suddenly, it was a small smile, but full of warmth. "I'll see you again, Sleepwalker."

(-)(-)(-)

_Sleepwalker seducing me_

_I dare to enter your ecstasy_

_Lay yourself now down to sleep_

_In my dreams you're mine to keep_

The young child had now grown into a young teenager. A sad one. He had just lost his mother in a car crash, and his father was in the hospital. And for the first time in years, Duo found himself in a familiar cloud of mist. He would have thought this just a dream, except the thin bands of fire had unfurled and moved up his arms and legs to stop at his elbows and knees.

The man, Sleepwalker his mind whispered, formed from the mists again, just as he had all those years ago. Except he had no wings this time, just his tail. His hair was shorter now, much shorter, not even reaching his chin. And his eyes had lightened to the memorizing blue of dusk. The silver mask still in place, reminding him that he was wearing his.

He reached out his arms and the man's fingers trailed up Duo's arms. Duo was surprised to note that the silver bands followed those wonderful fingers to settle on his upper arms. The man kneeled and looking up, locked gazes with violet pools. He repeated his actions, this time stopping mid thigh. His fingers paused, then drew away, only to pull off his mask and then return to their former place.

Duo let out a soft moan, and pulled off his own gold mask, as soon as it was no longer touching his face it dissolved into smoke. He dropped to his knees and then pulled the man to lie down beside him on the soft ground.

The man smiled softly, and lifted one of Duo's hands, placing it upon his collar of flames. Duo blinked and then smiled. The flames had extended a tongue of flame that trailed down the man's chest to rest over his heart. With another soft smile, the man leaned down and brushed his lips across Duo's. Giving another soft moan, Duo pulled the man down onto him.

(-)(-)(-)

When Duo opened his eyes, it was to a white ceiling, a steady beep, and sticky pants. With a blush at this last, he got up and went into the small bathroom in his father's hospital room. After taking a quick shower, Duo paused in the act of pulling on his boxers.

He leaned forward, staring unblinking into the mirror. Around his throat was a ring of storm clouds. Very familiar storm clouds. He glanced at his arms and legs, yes the bands had moved, yes last night _had_ been real.

Then that meant.... Another blush graced his cheeks. "Guess that means you're my lover, Sleepwalker, at least in my dreams."

(-)(-)(-)

Every night Duo returned to his lover and every night they made love in the silver mists, now joined by gold smoke. Every day Duo woke to his father in a coma and sticky pants.

The few relatives and friends that came to see them made no comment on what they assumed to be a new tattoo, but Duo knew to be a mark of his love for Sleepwalker.

And then one day it all changed. Duo's father died in his coma and that night instead of making love, Sleepwalker held Duo as he cried, as he did the first night they had spent together these many years ago.

(Sleepwalk with me...)

Duo cried all through the night, "I lost them. I've lost everything that I've ever had. Except you. Because only in my dreams are you mine to keep."

"I would keep you forever, if only you'll walk with me." The man said softly into Duo's hair.

_Sleepwalker seducing me..._

That day Duo didn't wake to his father's hospital room. In fact, he didn't wake at all.

(-)(-)(-)

Duo opened his eyes to see Sleepwalker, who had wings again, instead. As he blinked, he heard a chuckle.

"Look behind you." Was all Sleepwalker said.

Behind him were wings just as big as Sleepwalker's, but they were bird's wings with feathers made of black fire.

"Come walk the world with me."

"Why walk when we can fly?"

"As long as you are with me."

"In my dreams you are mine to keep, Sleepwalker."

"My name is Heero."

A chuckle and then Duo was kissing him.

End.

Yes, I know I left out a lot about what Duo looked like, and was wearing, but this is kinda from his point of view, and it just didn't fit to include them.

Sorry if any of you wanted a lemon, but this fic wasn't suited for it. It seems to have a child-like quality, I'm not breaking it with a lemon.

Hope you enjoyed. This is my first finished story! I feel so proud, and I like most things about it too!


End file.
